himfandomcom-20200214-history
And Love Said No (song)
This article refers to the song "And Love Said No". For the greatest hits album, see And Love Said No...: The Greatest Hits 1997-2004. "And Love Said No" is the first track exclusively released on the And Love Said No...: The Greatest Hits 1997-2004 compilation album. It is also the second single released for promotion of the album. The song was performed mainly on the Love Metal Odyssey 2004 Tour and the U.S. Tour 2004. An earlier session take of the song with slightly different arrangements was released on the Wings of a Butterfly Maxi-CD single. This version is presumed to be a take from an earlier session. Song History "And Love Said No" was a part of the new material that was recorded in December of 2003. In an interview during 2004 it was mentioned by Ville that the song was about the past two years of his life and where he is now presently. "Texts I have written lately feel more personal right now, so I'll choose "And love said no". It's about what I have went through the last two years and where I am today. It's a story about a relationship that didn't work so good. About losing all hope about the future when it comes to love and romance, but in some way find the right person in the end of the tunnel." Music Video The music video for the song, directed by Bam Margera, started production literally right after the completion of the music video for "Solitary Man" within the same day. The filming began in January of 2004 and ran from the 7th to the 10th. While the previous videos filmed were fun to do they wanted to try something in a different direction. For this video they wanted to experiment with CGI and chroma key (greenscreen). The chroma key shots were filmed in Studio B at Millennium Sound Studios in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The CGI was done by Jose Gomez and Andre Stringer of Shilo. Upon completion of shooting it was brought to attention about the amount of time it would take to complete the shots in post-production, and wondering if any of the filmed footage would be usable since they were not able to preview the footage during filming. It was then decided that for safety they would film a few live-action shots just in case. For the live-action shots the location was chosen to be Fonthill in Doylestown, Pennsylvania. The now known U.S. Historic National Landmark was the self built home of American archeologist and tile maker Henry Chapman Mercer. The interior and exterior scenes were filmed using the home, and its background along with a scene filmed in the woods nearby which Bam said it was one of the same spots that the Blair Witch Project was shot at. The music video begins with the first page of a hard cover book opened showing Fonthill. It then turns into a downward spiral of various texts, roman numerals under a magnifying glass, and a blue colored eye showing. The first paragraph of text shown is a piece from the first chapter of Nineteen Eighty-Four, by George Orwell. It then leads into the performance of the band closely zoomed on Ville intertwined with the interior and exterior shots, and the shots in the woods along with more paragraphs of text - most notably His Immortal Majesty. The video ends with the words "The End." Lyrics And love's light blew led me to you Through the emptiness that had become my home Love that's cruel introduced me to you And that moment I knew I was out of hope Kill me I begged and love said no Leave me For dead and let me go Kill me I cried and love said no Kill me I cried and love said no Love's icy tomb dug open for you Lies in a cemetery that bears my name Love's violent tune from me to you Rips your heart out and leaves you bleeding with a smile on your face Kill me I begged and love said no Leave me For dead and let me go Kill me I cried and love said no Kill me I cried and love said no Love's light blew took me from you And that moment I knew I was out of hope again Kill me I begged and love said no Leave me For dead and let me go Kill me I cried and love said no Kill me I cried and love said no And love said no And love said no Versions And Love Said No This version features a lead-in by guitar with the instruments mixes quieter during the verses. There are sound effects, a Gregorian-like melody and a speed duration change in the drum track done during the bridge. The track eventually returns to it's original speed with a drum lead into kill me on the beginning stanza of the last verse. The notes of the fade out are different to the 616 version. And Love Said No (616 Version) This version features a lead-in by keyboards with the instruments mixes louder during the verses. The sound effects and other changes during the bridge on the finalized track are missing here. It is instead replaced with the guitar going down half a step each note. The drums kick into kill me on the beginning of the last verse. The notes of the fade out are different to the finalized version. And Love Said No (Love Metal Archives Vol. 1) This live version is taken from the Tavastia Club on December 31st, 2003. This performance can be found either in the live clips section of And Love Said No, or the "A-Z" section on Love Metal Archives Vol. 1. Originally when this show was broadcast on television the only songs the band didn't want aired were in the encore which included this song. And Love Said No (Radio Edit) This version is designed to fit the time specifications of a radio edit. The bridge, lead-in and lead-out are all trimmed down to fit. Appearances Compilations * And Love Said No...: The Greatest Hits 1997-2004 (2004) Singles * And Love Said No (2004) * Wings of a Butterfly Maxi-CD Single (2005) Videos * Love Metal Archives Vol. 1 (2005) * HIM vs BAM (2005) Performance Dates 2003/12/17 - Prinzenbar: Hamburg, Germany 2003/12/19 - Astoria: London, England 2003/12/31 - Tavastia Club: Helsinki, Finland 2004/01/19 - Alcatraz: Milan, Italy 2004/01/21 - L´Elysée Montmatre: Paris, France 2004/01/22 - Den Atelier: Luxembourg, Germany 2004/03/26 - Grosse Freiheit 36: Hamburg, Germany 2004/03/27 - Pier 2: Bremen, Germany 2004/04/06 - Capitol: Offenbach, Germany 2004/04/03 - Palladium: Cologne, Germany 2004/04/07 - Muffathalle: Munich, Germany 2004/04/24 - Majestic Theatre: Detroit, Michigan 2004/10/11 - Olympia Theatre: Dublin, Ireland 2004/10/12 - Mandela Hall: Belfest, Ireland 2004/10/17 - Corn Exchange: Cambridge, England 2004/10/19 - UEA Hall: Norwich, England 2004/10/20 - Civic Hall: Wolverhampton, England 2004/10/21 - Academy: Liverpool, England 2004/10/23 - Corn Exchange: Edinburgh, Scotland 2004/10/24 - Aberdeen Music Hall: Aberdeen, Scotland 2004/10/25 - Northumbria University: Newcastle, England 2004/10/26 - University of Leeds: Leeds, England 2004/10/27 - Carling Apollo Manchester: Manchester, England 2004/10/30 - Hammersmith Apollo: London, England 2004/10/31 - Hammersmith Apollo: London, England 2004/11/12 - Palladium: Worcester, Massachusetts 2004/11/13 - Electric Factory: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 2004/11/14 - Irving Plaza, New York City, New York 2004/11/18 - The Rock Club: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania External Links * "And Love Said No" music video * Making of "And Love Said No" Category: HIM Songs Category: HIM Originals Category: Music Videos